<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just His Queen by Bittersweetmargarita29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576279">Just His Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweetmargarita29/pseuds/Bittersweetmargarita29'>Bittersweetmargarita29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asshole Thranduil, Character Development, Cold thranduil, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweetmargarita29/pseuds/Bittersweetmargarita29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are vacant spots that cannot be filled in. Orelien learned this the hard way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Defeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As always, his tormented grunts and senseless trashings wake her up in the middle of the night. She left her side of the bed and scooped closer to him, leaving a considerate length of distance in order to avoid any possible hit from his unconscious jerking. </p><p><br/>She looked at him with blazing passion but worry and sadness are more evident in her eyes. She wanted to stop these nightmares that haunt him almost every night. She tried reaching him, offered her help even if she did not know how to aid him, but he always closes the door even before she could muster the courage to tell him she wants to at least ease his burdens. </p><p><br/>His once perfect face of nothingness is now marred by an unmeasurable amount of sorrow. Beads of sweats are forming on his wrinkled forehead while his brows nearly meet each other. His mouth is tightly closed, trapping the moans of agony inside his throat. </p><p><br/>She gently caressed the side of his face with her palm, stroking softly his flawless cheek with her thumb. She leaned in closer to his face then stared at it for a moment. Her eyes freely roamed  over his sleeping form.</p><p>His muscular arms are both raised on either side of his head, showing a speckle of light underarm hairs. His broad chest and impeccably toned abs are all exposed for her to ogle at.  The sheets are slightly pulled down, revealing the v of his hips and a peek of his pubic hair.</p><p>After checking every part of him, she went back to his face. Oh how Her heart goes wild every time she sees this work of art, no matter what mask it wears, she adores it all the same. </p><p><br/>“No!..No! Please!” his breathing become rushed, his jaws and hands are tightly clenched, “Don’t go! Please!.” choking out a sob. The king is obviously begging, praying for the person to stay. <em>So he's capable of doing such a thing- beg,</em> a stray thought stirred inside her. His head whipped from side to side while he made great efforts to move his legs.</p><p>Normally, she’d shrug him off from his sleep, but this time, she wants to see it where it leads to. She wanted to know. She would often ask the content of his night terrors after waking him up but he would always answer her with impenetrable silence.  </p><p><br/>She propped on her knees and leaned forward to him, cupping his cheek again. She whispered comforting words into his ear, shushing him as a mother would to her crying child. “Hush now, my love, everything is fine,” she murmured. “It’s only a dream, now be at ease, “ as she continues to fondle his face. Slowly, his breathing evened, his tossing stopped, and his stressed-out  façade relaxed. His tightened lips loosened then a small smile graced his mouth. If awake, his eyes would be twinkling- a sight she'd never seen before. She smiled at the change, his dream may have switched into a pleasant one, she thought. </p><p><br/>She's about to retrieve her hand from his face when he gripped her wrist and crashed her on top of him. Before she could figure out what was happening, he had already grabbed the back of her head and crushed her lips against his waiting ones. And before she closes her eyes and be lost to the kiss, she managed to sneak a peek. He is not awake. He appears to be in a trance. </p><p> He kissed her with unrestrained ferocity while his hands desperately roamed her body, cupping her butt cheeks and squeezing it tightly. He nipped her lower lip and sucked it hard, earning a soft yelp from her. He nudged his tongue inside her mouth, flicking it around, trying to venture and taste all of her. </p><p><br/>She tried to resist him but all attempts of coup miserably failed when she heard him moan in pleasure. She kissed him back, responding with a grave intensity that could rival his. He flipped her over, now she's lying at her back. He did the move without breaking the truce of their mouths. His hands went amok, sliding up and down her sides in a fast-paced motion. He shifted his mouth on her neck, pouring wet kisses and lots of nips into it. She'll have to wear a scarf tomorrow to hide the love bites he gave her.</p><p><br/>After his fixation on her neck, his lips trailed down her collar bones; and when his mouth met resistance by her nightgown, he grabbed the cloth by his hands and tore it in the center. She gasped in shocked by such fervor but was surprised all the more when he dived into her breasts and sucks one of her nipples, while his fingers toy with the other one. After a minute or so, he turned his graces to the other nipple, sucking it with much gusto as he did with its twin. </p><p><br/>The mighty Elvenking finished his sucking with a loud pop. He went back to ravishing her mouth while he grabbed her hands and pinned it on top of her head with one of his hands. He grinds his hips against her center, rocking back and forth her dripping folds.</p><p> Without a signal, he swung back his hips and slammed it all into her. She cried in agony while he let out a deep feral growl.  No amount of wetness prepared her for the pain, they did the act numerous times before but every mating feels like the first time because of his size. <em>King Thranduil is big in everything, except his heart.</em> Her heart clenched at the thought.</p><p> <br/>She looked at the sex god on top of her, his hair draped down like a canopy, tickling her face and shoulders. A moan escaped her when he began to withdraw and entered her again. His strokes are punishingly slow but forceful, as if trying to savor every flicker of hips, every sigh of delight, and every detail there is. The king is surely a generous lover with an insatiable appetite and he never fails to fuck her senseless every time they engage in carnal activities. </p><p><br/>But this, he never made love to her like this. Thranduil never looked at her just as what he's giving her now. His eyes, although closed, are blazing with passion and desperation. Everything about him at the moment, he did not mean for her to have it. She'll take it, whatever he has for her left. </p><p><br/>He hooked one of her legs in his arms, stretching her core, making her more sensitive to the big rod ramming in and out of her. The thoughts she had only minutes ago laid dormant inside her mind as she can only focused on the graces he's doing to the thing she has between her legs. The king fastened his pace but his strokes remained deliberate and hard. He is thrusting into her like a bloodthirsty warrior, wild and unrestrained. His grunts and mewls of pleasure are like a battle chant- loud and invigorating, arousing her all the more. She tuned her hips along with his rhythm, meeting his every thrust. </p><p><br/>The sounds of trysting flesh, moans, and growls of lovers, and the banging noises of headboard filled the room. The all-too-familiar bomb begins to tick inside her, a few more thrusts and she'll explode. In all fairness, even if asleep, he knows which spot to focus on. She clutched her other leg into his waist as she braced herself for the incoming wave of ecstasy when he whispered into her, “Cum for me, Haleth, my love. “</p><p> <br/>She found herself lost for thoughts when he heard the name but it was all too late to stop. She came out with a scream, her body is a writhing mess. He continued slamming into her, increasing his speed as he rushes to reach his peak. A few more thrusts and he came with a booming roar, unloading all his seeds deep within her womb. If not for the sound-proof system, the whole kingdom will know what their king is doing at this time. </p><p><br/>When all cognizance came back to her, she laid still, stared straight at the face of the ellon above her. His face glows like the face of a victor who won the most coveted of all prizes. He dreams of her even while awake and he dreams of her even more that he's asleep. There was nothing left to have, no leftover to contentedly settle with. He has nothing to spare her, save his flesh. </p><p><br/>What he did had hurt her too much, she believed, but what came next shred her soul into tiny sheets. He gently laid his head at the crooked of her neck, nuzzling his face to her supple flesh. And before losing himself into the world of real sleep, he spoke in a soothing tone. “Haleth, my wife, meleth nin,” placing a kiss into her skin, “Please come back to me. I await you in my arms. “</p><p> <br/>A few seconds later, silence took place. The only sound that fills the air is the wailing noises of her soul. <br/>He begged for her to come back, to return into his waiting arms. Where did he even place her in his life? She did not hope for him to love her in return but did he even care for her at all? If she perishes now, will he also beg her to come back?</p><p><br/>Tears, they poured like rain down her cheeks. The pain, it's like raining daggers falling into her all at once. She loved him, all of him. She was patient with his moods, his impossible coldness, his cruel silence. She accepted them all with a hope of change at the end. She's a constant failure while his wife wins every single time. She bets she has the lousiest record of defeat in the history of middle earth. Her adversary is dead yet she's more alive to him than her. </p><p><br/>She knew of her role in his life- his queen. It was the only title he calls her aside from her name. It pains her so much that he easily said it in his sleep, the word he never uses to her. “I am Orelien. Am I not your wife too, husband?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where I’m going to build the flow of the story. Chapter 1 is in the present,  Year 3018 of the Third Age. So this chapter and the coming ones are more of like a flashback. After the backstories, I'll take us back to where we left off.</p><p>I took the liberty of inserting another elven stronghold.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Third Age, 3013</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>6 years ago</strong> </em>
</p><p>The weather is perfect for a brief rollicking in the forest today, Orelien thought, as she glanced through the open window, exposing the clear vast sky and cottony white clouds.</p><p>She briskly strode inside her closet and picked one of her riding clothes. Once fully dressed, she headed out of her room and went straight into the kitchen.</p><p>Maela, her maid and closest friend, took notice of her just as when she entered the busy place. </p><p>"You're up early this time." Her eyebrows raised in amusement. "I take it that you're going into the forest again. " </p><p>"How did you know?" As she piled fruits, nuts, a chunk of cheese, and a slice of bread into her knapsack. </p><p>"Oh come on. You look like a naughty little dwarf hunting for mischief in those loose shirts and trousers. And Valar, your hair!" exaggerating a gasp, "they're in dire need of a brush."</p><p>A dwarf? Her nose crinkled with the comparison. She's indeed small for an elf, a head lower than an elleth of average height. Her curly brown locks give her away as one. If not for the absence of body hair and thick arms and legs, she'll march to their threshold and declare herself as one of their kin. </p><p>"Later! They'll get wet anyway." She shrugs then grinned at her, "You'd be the one to brush them,” wiggling her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling with wickedness but in a sweet way.  </p><p>Maela cringed at the oncoming onslaught. Last time her mistress went frolicking, she spent hours trying to remove all the twigs and leaves that nestled their way into her hair.</p><p>"Alright. But you have to be back before noon, your father commands it. He said he has something important to tell you. " </p><p>"We'll see if I don't lose track of time." Swinging the knapsack across her shoulder as she treads toward the doorway. </p><p>"You may not want to upset your father on this one. He's made it clear you should talk to him. " reminding her one last time. </p><p>"Alright. Whatever is the matter. " giving her friend a final glance then she's out of the room.</p><p>As she made her way into the stables, she thought of the possible subject her father is going to tell her. He has been acting strange lately, telling cryptic messages she's not sure if she gets the real meaning behind. Well, it may not be that bad, her father won't put her in peril even if he was held against his will. </p><p>A wide smile graced her face when she saw Silverleg. "Hey boy! Here, have some of these", bringing two apples out from her sack.</p><p>The gentle giant happily munched the fruits. Swaying his tail in approval when she took the brush and leisurely glide it up and down his mane.After a minute, she placed the saddle, just in time for Silverleg to consume his treats.</p><p>She led her buddy outside the stall and mount him with grace and swiftness. Of course, she considers herself an expert in the riding department as she's been doing it since her childhood, which was centuries ago. But in his father's eyes, she's still a child, 529 years old and he still sees and treats her as a bairn! She's definitely young but a bud no longer. She casts the thought aside and focused on her mount instead,” Now we depart, you know where to go!" Silverleg neighed loudly and launched with a gallop. </p><p>A few hours later, they came into a small clearing in the woods, an old oak tree stood tall and mighty in the center and up the branches, a treehouse was built. Orelien jump down from her horse and led it under the shade.</p><p>As she climbs up through the ladder, she took an apple from her bag and tossed  to it Silverleg. The stallion quickly caught it with his mouth. “Nice catch!” beaming at her horse. </p><p>The tree house was built by his father but it was her that envisioned it. In front of the tree cabin is a wide porch; a coffee table and a couple of chairs occupy the right corner; while on the left, is a bench made out of redwood.</p><p>She took the key chain out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Upon entry, the sight is cozy and welcoming.</p><p><br/> A single bed is placed near the glassy window. It is covered in sheets of pink satin which is complemented by two pillows of the same color while on top of it is a blanket made out of white fur.</p><p>Above the headboard is a hanging shelf filled with books and a small pot of succulent; an unlit fireplace graces the center; a carpet with exquisite prints lays in front of it.</p><p>While on the other side of the room are two cabinets of varying sizes, the bigger one stores utensils and tools while the smaller one contains extra mattresses and towels.</p><p>Orelien laid down her bag on the bed then proceeded to take off her clothes. She left nothing except her undergarment.</p><p>She marched to the drawer and grabbed a fresh set of towel then wrapped it around her body. Feeling ready, she made her way down. </p><p><br/>In a distance, probably 50 meters away, is her most coveted paradise. Minutes later, she reached her spot, her dominion, the only place she can call hers and she’s definitely possessive of it.</p><p>Her getaway place is a tiny spring surrounded by large white rocks. Hot water trickles down from a mini waterfall into the cold water below. Stones of different colors are abundantly spread within the waterbed, sparkling like precious gems when hit by sunlight.</p><p><br/>It is hidden from the sight of residents and travelers alike as it was located in the deepest part of the forest.  It is her favorite place around the entire kingdom and holds it close to her heart as it was her that discovered it during her adolescence. Others may have seen it before but said nothing when she took claim of it.</p><hr/><p> <br/>“I would like to ride ahead. It has been a long time since my last visit to this place. I'd like to roam its forest again.” Half of it is true but there's another reason why he wanted to wander the woods. </p><p><br/>“My Lord, at least take two guards to ride with you. It's unsafe to travel alone.” Galion suggested. </p><p><br/>“There's no need for that, Galion. The land is still untouched and if harm comes my way, I hope I’ve already made it clear to you long ago that I am more than capable of defending myself. “ adamant on riding alone.</p><p>“Prepare my mount, I'll be out in a minute,” waving his hand as a sign of dismissal.</p><p>He shreds his night robe and throws it down the makeshift bed, in exchange for a pair of dark grey leggings and a black tunic. Before leaving the tent, he took his cloak that he draped over the chair when he undressed the previous night. </p><p><br/>“I'll meet with you along the way. The palace is not so far, we'll make it before sunset," as he talks with Galion while he mounts his elk. And before the butler could utter another word, the king and the elk were gone, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind. </p><hr/><p><br/>She smiled in pure delight at the two lilies floating atop the water.“Hello little ones, you're so grand,” touching gently the flowers. </p><p>After having been distracted by the water plant, she shrugged away the towel and placed it on top of the stone.</p><p>She dipped her toes into the water, testing the temperature. As always, the water is the perfect synchrony of hot and cold. She gently lowered herself into the pool. Arter submerging herself, Orelien let out a deep breath when she felt the warmness of the liquid soothed her nerves. She leaned her head on the corner of the stream and closed her eyes<em>. This is heaven!</em></p><hr/><p><br/>The long and arduous journey took its toll on him. It was not the travel that greatly tensed him but the purpose behind it. He had been avoiding the subject for decades since his son sought his boon to go on adventures. But now that news of doom spreads all throughout middle earth again, he had to face the dreadful fate of remarriage.</p><p>He thought better not to think about his predicament at the moment because a much more interesting treat awaits him.</p><p>He knew of this place when he was young as he has had the chance to venture during diplomatic visits. He accidentally discovered the place during his solitary escapades.  Since then, every time he visits the kingdom, he never misses to spend his days in that the place. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>There it is, the old oak tree with a massive trunk and sturdy branches. </em>
</p><p>A smile crossed his luscious lips but quickly turned into a frown when he sees a horse resting under it and a treehouse sat above it.</p><p>He focused on his hearing; detecting if someone is inside since the door is slightly opened. When he found that there is none, he dismounted from his elk and climbed up into the cabin. </p><p><br/>A set of clothes and a sack containing foods were scattered on the bed. He grazed his eyes around the room, looking for something that could tell who is the occupant of this dwelling. The only clue that he got is the pink sheets and pillowcases. <em>So the owner is a female.</em></p><p>While he's on the act of looking through the collection of books, a loud scream reached his sensitive ears. He sprang into action and unhesitatingly jump from the porch down to the ground below. Based on his calculation, the scream came from the spring so he ran towards it. </p><p><br/>The view that welcomed his sight sent him into a shock momentarily. A naked elleth seemed to slip into the mossy rock and injured her ankle as a result. She remained sitting; bending her upper body forward; attempting to soothe the pain with a gentle rub of her palm. </p><p><br/>He can see every inch of her flesh. Obviously, this one is petite in height but has the soft curves in all the right places. Her breasts are round and full, pink cherries sat atop them. Although she’s wearing underwear, he could clearly see the slit of her mound, as the thin piece of cloth, is soaked. </p><p><br/>“I take it from your actions that you're in dire need of help,” his baritone voice caught her by surprise, driving her to scream in panic.</p><p>She tried to cover her breasts with her hands, while she closed her thighs in an attempt to hide her nether region. But this movement she made earned her another scream. </p><p>"Who are you!?" Shocked and scared all at once. She has never felt exposed this way before and the idea of possible harm is making her cling for dear life. </p><p>"Get out of here! Go away!" Trying her earnest not to choke and shiver from the pain and fear. </p><p>The king stood still, his face shows no trace of emotion. He seems to be unaffected not even a little bit. Not even making attempts to speak. </p><p>"Leave! I said leave!" </p><p>She tried to move in a way that may not trigger the pain but she ends up yelping a lot more.</p><p>Thranduil finally decided to barge in and take control over the situation. "Are you done screaming your lungs out?"</p><p>Still wary and untrusting, she tried to get herself up but later  bowed her head in surrender when to no avail she's ending up in more pain. </p><p>Feeling defeated, she spoke softly at him, “Could you please hand me the towel, My lord. “ Unsure of what to call the intruding male. His answer is not the kind of reply she expected. </p><p>“There’s no sense in trying to cover yourself, I’ve seen all of it already,” carefully treading towards her.</p><p>She blushed furiously with his admission, words left her mouth and her thoughts clouded by shock. Anger was boiling at the pit of her stomach but immediately evaporated into thin air when she focused her gaze into the being in front of her. </p><p>He must have been the most beautiful ellon she has ever laid her eyes on. Behind him is an enormous elk with an antler that is as sturdy and wide like a tree trunk. His pale blond hair is as luminous as starlight.  His icy blue eyes are as clear as the sky and deep as the ocean. His thick dark brows stressed all the more his glowing features. His nose is sharp and long, complementing his set of strong jaws that were honed to perfection. She stared at his mouth, taking a moment longer to stare at it. His lips are full and ambrosial- one taste and you're one with the gods! She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard him cleared his throat. </p><p><br/>“I see no towel around. Are you sure you placed it where you said you hung it?” his tone speaks of indifference.</p><p>“ Of course I am. I placed it atop the stone before I doused into the water. No one would get it since I am the only one here, as always. Well except know. “ annoyed by his accusation.</p><p>She tried to get up, turning on her side, attempting to use her knees as leverage. But her efforts failed as she ended up crying in misery.</p><p><br/>The king watched in silence, slightly amused at the young female in front of him. “I won't make another move if I were you,” he speaks with force and firmness with the aim of subduing her.</p><p>As expected, she sat still. He has this authoritative aura none can ever cross. </p><p>He kneeled on one of his knees and wrapped his cloak around her. Without notice, he propped her into his arms and kept her close to his warm body.</p><p>Before she could utter any form of protest, he was quick to pacify her. “I'm taking you to your cabin and heal you there,” addressing her with all seriousness, expecting total obedience from her. </p><p><br/>While he scoops her into his arms, she had the opportunity to inhale his intoxicating scent.</p><p>He is the most suited personification of a forest: he smells of fresh air emitted by the tress, of wildflowers that grow on the forest floor, of tree tramps that are creating new life and of cold fresh water running down the streams. </p><p><br/>She squealed to get down when they're about to climb the ladder; fearing for a possible fall but he stared down at her through his nose.</p><p>“Hold unto me.” He said firmly.</p><p>Unquestioningly, she circled his neck with her arms, holding on tighter when he began to move up.</p><p>One of his hands holds on the ladder while the other  is tightly clutched around her thighs.</p><p>When his eyes strayed upon  the injured elleth crashed  against his chest; he cannot avoid but notice the reddened cheeks and tips of her ears. A realization dawned upon him when he felt the reason why: her breasts are pressed against his torso while his arm is just right under her butt cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>Elleths and their views on propriety! </em>
</p><p>He gently placed her on the bed and sat down at the edge. He then  proceeded to take a look at her sore ankle. </p><p>“Close your eyes,” he ordered and she immediately does so.  She felt him touched the injured part, then she heard him hummed a healing spell in a language she could not decipher. His monotonous thrums casted an eerie feel that caused shivers down her spine. </p><p>She felt a rush of calmness flowed within her soul and a feeling of drowsiness invades her system. Without knowing it, she fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>When she woke up, she found herself covered by her blanket. She blushed at the realization that he'd seen her naked more than a couple of times. He would have had seen her body when he took his robe and another when he placed the blanket on top of her.</p><p>Then she remembered her foot. To test if the healing was real, she shook it slightly. The pain is gone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> I did not even have the chance to thank him. </em>
</p><p>At that moment, her heart is praying to the weaver of fate;  pleading for a chance to meet him again. </p><p><br/>Meanwhile, a group of winged creatures are peeking outside the window; giggling at the sight of a bedazzled young lady.</p><p>. “ah ah! I know that look!” one of them said.</p><p>“Touche! Our little girl is smitten, her heart starting its beatin'” a male voice chirped in.</p><p>“Ayt!” all of them agreed, tossing the towel in an exuberant shove. </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/>“Where have you been? Your father was all over place looking for you!,” Maela instantly approached her when she entered her chamber.</p><p>“I fell asleep and it was noon already when I woke up. I nearly made Silverleg fly just to get here on time. “ she reasoned out. </p><p>"You'll never believe this but I met the most charming ellon today!" Unconsciously grinning like a child who got a new toy. </p><p><br/>“Hush now, as much as I want to hear your 'interesting story'; we have to get you cleaned," sitting her down. “I'm impressed, you had guarded your hair well today. If not, we won't be able to make it in time for the ceremony.”</p><p><br/>“ What ceremony?” confusion all over her face. </p><p><br/>“Your betrothal ceremony.” His father chided in. “ Leave us for a moment, Maela. “ The elleth made a curt nod and went out of the room. </p><p><br/>“My betrothal ceremony!!!?” she gasp, shock evident on her face, “Why are you only informing me just now, Ada? Weeks ago you're treating me like a bairn and now you wanted me to be wedded? “ desperation and urgency on her voice. </p><p><br/>“I'm sorry, my dear, I, too, find things happening too fast but we have to act quickly because the situation demands it so.” Her adar held her hands while he  looks at her with begging eyes. </p><p><br/>“What situation are you talking about, ada? Our kingdom is peaceful, we tried our earnest to avoid another bloodshed after the War of the Last Alliance. <em>Well she's not even alive that time</em>.  Don't tell me you wanted any involvement now. “ glaring at her father. </p><p><br/>“I do not want it, morning star, or else we won't be having this discussion. The dark force is coming to test our resolve, once again. And the only thing that we can do to stop this evil is to fight it; but we cannot be fighting alone, we need allies. An alliance through marriage is the only solution that I see fit to earn us a friend on this coming war. “ his eyes never leaving hers. </p><p><br/>“Why can't we form a union without forming a bond of marriage, ada?” her thoughts kept wandering back to the ellon she met earlier. </p><p><br/>“I’m afraid we're too late for that. Your intended is here already, my dear. He traveled a long way just to make this happen.”</p><p><br/>“But I do not want to make it happen!” grunting in frustration and exasperation.</p><p><br/>Her father raised his eyebrow on her. “Don't you want to at least know to whom you are betrothed with?” his eyes hinting a smile. </p><p><br/>She acts like she didn't care but a part of her is dying to know who the ellon is. She crossed her arms against her chest and glared at her adar, “Who?”</p><p><br/>“King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm. He and I fought along in battle numerous times. He's a dear friend of mine, “ a hint of pride and familiarity in his voice. </p><p><br/>“Therefore, he's so old!,” throwing up her arms in protest, “And from what I heard, his temper is legendary.”</p><p><br/>His father grinned at what she said. “Old, yes, as he is older than your old adar. Temper, it's not that true since I've seen his playful side numerous times before. “ now his grin turned into a cheeky smile, “ And the most handsome ellon in all middle earth, save your father. “</p><p><br/><em>Who could have been more handsome than that ellon she met just a while ago?</em> </p><p><br/>“Now make haste, my dear. I have some preparations to do as well. “ when he's about to turn his back. </p><p><br/>“Ada,” she whispers, “I do not want to do this.” Her eyes pleading; almost on the verge of tearing. </p><p><br/>“Orelien, my beacon of hope,” cupping her cheek with his hand, “at least take a look if he's as handsome as the way I describe him to be.” He grinned. </p><p><br/>“Father',” she protested but her father quickly interjected, “then at least do it for your old adar.” And with those words being said, she softly nods her head. She'll do anything for her sweet adar. </p><p><em>I wish it was him</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Truce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Elf lords of old met again, greeting each other with the signature gesture of elves. </p><p>“We meet again, old friend,” Lord Idhrenion quipped, approaching the other elf with a gleeful embrace.</p><p>“My bad Thranduil! Still repulsive to affectionate displays are we?”. The elf king rolled his eyes and let out an obvious sigh.</p><p>“We haven't seen each other for centuries; young we were back then since the last time we talked, and you still haven't outgrown that eye-rolling thing,” giving him an incredulous look. </p><p>“Idhrenion, you know very well why I am here,” Thranduil snapped, “under different circumstances, I'd be happy to see you,” intently boring his eyes at him. </p><p>When seeing that the blond monarch is in a disagreeable mood, King Idhrenion gathered his sense of formality and called Sadron, his butler, to lead the guests into their designated chambers. “I take it that you're weary from the road, but may I please have a moment with you, mellon nin?” he said in a hopeful tone. </p><p>Thranduil nodded and waved his hand to his companions, bidding them leave for their intended rooms. Idhrenion motioned for him to follow his track as he leads them into his private library. Thranduil was quite impressed with how the way things have been put up together. Books and scrolls have been neatly arranged according to their contents and origins. The room may not come as big as his study but it looks fuller and more wholesome because of the large amount of books occupying all the corners. <em>He fits his name. A scholar indeed, he concluded. </em></p><p>The Mirkwood king took the liberty to sit down on one of the chairs as king Idhrenion poured out wine for the two of them. “I am surprised you took the offer,” handing the goblet as he sits down in front of him. </p><p>“Idhrenion, even my elk would think it unwise to refuse such a proposal,” then took a sip from his cup. He  secretly grimaced at the taste upon the moment the hot liquid reached his tongue.  <em>Nothing beats his dorwinion. Another reason why he's not going to drink tonight</em>. After scrutinizing the beverage, he sets his focus to the elf sitting across him. “I am curious as to why you made the offer though,” leaning back while crossing his legs. “You can form an alliance with my kingdom even without the virtue of marriage. You, among all others, know this. “ his voice appears to be booming like thunder even if he acts to be speaking plainly. “ This petty reason of yours may fool my council, Idhrenion, but not me,” casting an eerie stare at the other king before him. </p><p>The monarch's shoulders sagged as he became suddenly interested at the golden goblet he holds in his hand. “You suit your name more than I to mine. Your vines grew so vigorously that they reached into my mind,” raising his face to look at him. His lips stretched into a smile but his eyes speak otherwise. </p><p>Thranduil has come to notice the drastic change- the usual set of golden eyes that twinkles like a topaz now lost its radiance, it became nothing but pale yellow orbs. “I’m fading Thranduil. Ever since I lost my wife to childbirth, the sea never stops calling me,” pausing for a little while, trying to think of what to say next. “It is my daughter that kept me distracted. But with this oncoming doom at our doorsteps, I'm afraid my fea cannot hold on any longer. My soul is grieving, melon nin. I'm no longer strong as I was in my younger years. I do not even know if I still have the strength to fight and even if I make it, I will not tarry to depart for Valinor.” His face now showing all the years of bottled up emotions. </p><p>“Sail, you may. If that is what you long to do, no one is stopping you,” Thranduil replied, there's a hint of sympathy on his voice. </p><p>“I wish it's as simple as that,” Idhrenion quickly retorted. “The only heir I have is my daughter, and she's too young to carry the burden of ruling a kingdom.” The Mirkwood king widened his eyes in enlightenment when he finally connected the dots. </p><p>“Thranduil, my people and your Silvans have a lot in common, one of them is their deep love for the land they were born in. They love their king but they cannot leave Arda behind,” moving his cup in a circular motion. “I cannot leave them headless and the only choice that I have is to pass down the leadership to my morning star. Like I told you, she's young and new to the duties that the crown may impose upon her. She needs all the assistance she can get.”</p><p>“Idhrenion, I'm certain that you're aware of the consequence of the union. By virtue of our marital vows, I will also have dominion over your kingdom,” Thranduil confirmed. </p><p>“That is what I want to happen, mellon nin. My people are your kins too and I have no doubts that they will flourish under your watch. I can only leave in peace not until my daughter and my kingdom are in good hands and it's you who I trust the most, Thranduil,” stopping all what he's doing, pouring all his attentions into him. </p><p>“Old friend, the reason why I'm here at the first place is that I agreed to your proposal even without knowing the deeper reason why. Now that you mentioned everything, I cannot, in my conscience, deny my help to a brother who needs it,” emitting a warm aura but took it back after, “ But I warn you in advance that my agreement is purely motivated by politics and our faithful friendship,” warning on his tone. </p><p>Idhrenion quickly understands what he meant, “I know, Thranduil. What I only ask of you is to mold her into the queen she has to be.” <em>Resist her charm, if you can. </em></p><p>Thranduil took this as a clue that the conversation has come to an end. He stood up and motioned to leave when the host king interjected, “Do you know where you're going?”</p><p>The former rolled his eyes and strolled towards the door. “It’s the same room as always. I'm old but not forgetful. In fact, you're the only exception to that since the only thing that I forget, is you,” not even casting a single glance back.</p><p><em> What a hateful fiend</em>!  Idhrenion spat in reproach, wondering how did he even manage to befriend the king of all bitches. </p><hr/><p>Orelien stood frozen in front of the mirror, fazed by the image that she saw before her. What is looking back at her is a seasoned lady.</p><p>Her long wavy hair was brushed into perfection; having achieved the desired silky effect. The only ornament that adorns her head is a silver tiara infused with tiny tear-shaped diamonds which complements her silver doe eyes; hers is the brightest shade of silver.</p><p>Her lacy green dress flawlessly fits her body, accentuating all her curves and teasingly shows a fair amount of skin.  </p><p>A moment later, she heard the door opened and all-too-familiar presence warmed the room. She turned around to face her unannounced company. Her father shed a tear when he saw his little girl bloomed into a young lady right before his eyes.</p><p>“My little star, time passed by so quickly that I didn't noticed you have already grown into the brightest star that graced the sky,” tugging her daughter into a  big daddy embrace. </p><p>“Ada, I'm pretty sure King Thranduil is not an orc. By the looks of it, you act like you're handing me to my doom. You're crushing me,” struggling to get away from her father's bear-hug. </p><p>King Idhrenion laughed at the smart retort as he loosened his tight clasp. “Don’t you like bear-hugs anymore? They're your favorites,” grinning at her. </p><p>“Ada, your arms are the warmest spot in all middle earth but you have to stop hugging me like there is no tomorrow. And stop treating me like a babe,” pouting her lips. </p><p>“Orelien, You're a grown-up in my eyes but it is your child-like heart and spirit that I can't resist. Never lose these two, my dear,” saying it softly to her<em>, for they may warm a cold ancient heart</em>.</p><p>A knock on the door disturbed the father-daughter moment. A moment later, Sadron entered the room. </p><p>“My lord, all the guests have all gathered at the banquet hall. We shall be starting in a few moments,” standing on the doorway. </p><p>“Very well, Sadron, see to it that all are in order." The butler went out and did what he was told. </p><p>King Idhrenion took her hand and looked intently at her, “Are you ready?” Orelien, unsure of what to feel just mouthed a soft ‘yes’.</p><p>“Then off we go.”</p><p>While walking through the corridors, she cannot help but be scared and frightened at the loads of thoughts coursing through her mind. </p><p>
  <em>How does he looks like? Is he tall? What if he's ugly? Impossible! What if he's borderline scary? They say his temper is unnerving. Can I talk to him at all?  Is he boring? Well old elves are boring. Does he snore? Wait?! Will I even sleep with him after our marriage? Oh wait! Elves marry through consummation. Why? Why? I don't want this. I don't want to do this. Maybe there's still a chance to convince my ada to cancel the betrothal. Is there a possible way out? Wait, no! I can't disappoint my beloved adar!</em>
</p><p>Her thoughts were all shoved down into the deepest part of her consciousness when the lively music, chatters and the mouthwatering aroma of food on the table attacked her senses all at once.</p><p>Her eyes immediately darted to the blond elf who was seated at the right end of the table. Her heart went into a frenzy, insanely beating like it wants to leave her chest.</p><p><em>Why is he here? Who is he? Is he a guest?</em> She's never been dismayed and hopeful all at once. </p><p>Upon their arrival at the hall, all eyes bored into her. They all glint in admiration except for the pair of a blue cerulean orbs. It was shock that registered on them.</p><p>Orelien became oblivious to the crowd around her since  she can only focus on the tall blond elf at the end of the table. As they draw closer, she cannot help but notice the silver diadem that lies atop his head. He was grandly dressed in a light blue tunic of golden patterns of leaves and branches embroidered on it. On top of the exquisite clothing is a dark blue robe that royally adorned his shoulders. To match the color, he wore dark gray leggings and a pair of black leather boots. He looked dashing and royal.</p><p><em>Could he be?</em> She's inanely screaming at the possible thought. </p><p>When they reached the end of the table and she came face-to-face with the elf lord; she felt like all of her wits left her, leaving nothing but her skull.</p><p>Orelien held her breath when she heard his father cleared his throat, preparing to make the introductions. </p><p>“King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, it is my pleasure to introduce to you my heir and daughter, Princess Orelien,” after having heard his name, she felt like she was thrown into a huge pot of boiling waters as she felt hot all over her body. She's blushing so hard everyone can notice it.</p><p>
  <em>Can they blame her? </em>
</p><p>Thranduil broke the silence when he took one of her hands and placed a soft kiss on top of it which earned him another surge of blush that immediately stained her pale cheeks.</p><p>She went all the more redder when out of the blue, she remembered their uneventful encounter just hours ago.</p><p><em>Orelien, breathe! One..two..three..four.stop blushing!</em>  Mentally castigating herself for the embarrassment. </p><p>“I’m pleased to finally meet you, my lady,” he said in a low serious tone while his hand are still holding hers, “Come, let me take you to your seat,” pulling the chair at the left end of the table. Once she's seated, he went back to his previous spot. </p><p>When everyone was seated, King Idhrenion stood at the center of the dining table. “We valiantly fought for the peace that we're having now but the darkness has cast once again its shadows upon our lands,” pausing a bit to gather his momentum, “corrupting our forests and disrupting the harmony of all living things. War is brewing, this we cannot deny. For when will the evil strike, I cannot tell,” pacing sideways in a slow movement. “Years from now, we will have to march to battle to protect the things we cherish but as of the meantime, we prepare,” stopping at the center then spread his gaze at everyone. </p><p>“I gathered you here tonight for I have an important announcement to make. The Kingdom of Tuiledor and the Woodland Realm will be joining forces through the bond of marriage between Princess Orelien Idhrenioniel and King Thranduil Oropherion,” and the crowd reacted with a booming cheer and applause. </p><p>King Thranduil stood and stepped near the center, King Idhrenion tilted his head to Orelien, telling her to rise up and come to the center as well.</p><p>The Lord of Mirkwood took from his pocket a silver ring and he gently reached for Orelien's hand.</p><p>“Princess Orelien of Tuiledor, take this ring as a symbol of my promise that a year from now, I shall take you as my queen,” slipping the ring into her finger. Orelien cannot help but be flushed at the feels of his touch. </p><hr/><p><br/>Everyone was either thrilled or in awe at the sight of an elven king pledging himself and slipping the ring into the finger of the princess. Except for one.</p><p>The<em> ring fits her perfectly as it also compliments her shining gray eyes, </em>he observed. Galion winced at the thought of how the ring was chosen. </p><p>
  <em>"My Lord, we should tarry no more. I advise you to forego with the one-year betrothal and proceed with the wedding right away."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I should have at least a say on this one. Isn't it enough that I finally caved into your strong wishes to marry again? If we're not into desperate times such as this, consider yourself headless the moment you offer a proposal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We need allies, my lord. They need us, as well. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I know, Galion. If not, I would not have agreed to this." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My siege, one more thing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What is it again, Galion? I'm in a hurry to dismiss you this time,” obviously agitated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I believe there's one more concern we're left to deal with," hesitant to utter the rest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell and be over it, Galion."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have to choose a ring for your betrothed,” a tone of caution in his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I will only do that once, Galion and I already did. You are dismissed." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galion made an attempt to answer but he thought of it to be unwise to further aggravate the already foul mood of the king. He gave the king a courteous nod and quickly left the halls. He went down into the treasury and select the ring he thought to be worthy of the king's taste. </em>
</p><p>Galion looked at  how she adoringly slid the ring into his king's finger. She was undeniably smitten for her eyes were twinkling in affection.  She's so sweet and pure that he cannot help but feel sad and hopeful for her.</p><p>
  <em>May you have the strength and will to endure. </em>
</p><hr/><p>After exchanging rings and pledges, the crowd went silent, waiting for what will happen next.</p><p>As expected from him, the king leaned down and placed a calculated kiss on her forehead. She went numb and dumbfounded, unable to form a single coherent thought. What she's only capable to at the moment is to stare and stare she did.Enjoying her self in getting lost at the depth of his oceanic eyes.</p><p>Withoutgiving a thought, she came to a conclusion. She's helplessly enamored by him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe this rushed event is not bad after all.</em> As she continues to look at the handsome elf before her. <em>Not bad at all. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Warming Up Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy! Let me know what you think of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The music was slow and romantically melodious,  perfectly in tune with their slow-paced dancing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her palms were placed on both sides of his shoulders while his hands were hooked just below her waist. She felt like floating into the clouds as he leads them into graceful glides and flickers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The steady beats of his heart were like music to her ears as it was the very sound she was basing her movements with. Even if he was cautious to put a considerable length of distance between them; she could still feel the burning warmth that he emits. Absurd as it may sounds, he could easily warm-up an entire room. Valars, what heroic act did I commit to deserve a moment such as this!</em>
</p><p>“Orelien!, have you got a single word from all the things I said?,” Maella snapped at her, bringing her out from a trance. “I said your bath is ready,” pointing her finger at the open doorway which leads to her bathroom. “Gather your wits now, will you? Or should I go look for them at the halls since you seem to drop them there last night,” an overflowing hint of sarcasm on her tone. </p><p>“Oh please, Maela!” she muttered defensively, “haven't you seen how impossibly beautiful he is?” staring at the she-elf before her but she appears to be gazing at some flashed images only her can view.“His face, how can someone resist that face? His hair, Maela, it's so long and silky, it's so painful to abstain from touching it.”</p><p>Maela found herself agreeing and sharing the same kind of sentiments with her mistress, “And those eyes, they have this unearthly effect. It lures you to dive into them but you have to hold back because its depth can drown you the moment you plunge into it,” </p><p>Orelien unthinkingly nods, “Exactly. Oh his voice, Maela, It has this lulling cadence akin to a lullaby,” remembering how his chants effortlessly put her into a deep slumber. She thought of sharing her experience but went against it because she felt possessive of that moment<em>. It's mine. Mine alone. </em></p><p>Maela smiled widely at the silly image that painted her friend's face. She sat beside her and held one of her hands.</p><p>“My dear, you're glowing on broad daylight. You're such a wonder to look at but you have to shed this nightclothes out and take a bath,” lifting up the sheets that cover her lower body.</p><p>“You may not want the prettiest face in all Arda who is your husband-soon-to-be to look at you with distaste because you walk in for breakfast without giving the efforts to make yourself presentable,” nudging her up. </p><p>She was quickly drawn out from her day-dreaming and bolted out from the bed. Lifted up her nightdress while trotting toward the bathing area and tossed it into the hamper.</p><p>“What time is it, Maela?” as she hurriedly submerged herself into the water. </p><p>“Well, it's too early for lunch but too late for breakfast now,” she said jokingly. </p><p>“Don't just stand there, I need you to assist me here,” lathering her hair with shampoo in a frantic move. </p><p>“Alright,” picking up the soap and glided it through her body, “Relax. It’s just breakfast.”</p><p>“It’s breakfast with HIM!“emphasizing the word. “Now help me wash the bubbles off.”</p><hr/><p>Orelien was the first one to arrive at the dining table, she took her usual place and waited for the others to come in.</p><p>She was absent-mindedly toying with her fork when someone pulled the chair in front of her. She looked up to check who it was and was greeted by the sight of the elvenking himself.</p><p>All of a sudden, she became aware of how sparse of companions they have at the moment.</p><p>
  <em>What shall I do? Talk to him maybe? What will I say? Oh, I haven't thanked him yet. Now's my chance. </em>
</p><p>He seems to be contented on just sitting there, unbothered by the presence before him. “Good morning, my Lord,” showing him the brightest smile she could ever give to anyone. </p><p>“Same to you” he drily replied. </p><p>“How was your sleep, My lord?” she inquired but regretted right after she spoke the words. </p><p>“Good,” boring his eyes into her. </p><p>She thought of skipping the warming-up stage and tell him directly what she wants to say. “Thank you for healing me yesterday. I'm afraid I forgot to extend my gratitude last night,” bowing her head to hide her reddened face. </p><p>He was silent for a while, thinking for the appropriate reply. “Don’t mention it, it's no great act. It's something that I will not hesitate to do for anyone who's put at the same situation,” it's his way of indirectly telling her that it was a mere act of benevolence and she should not be putting it into a new light. </p><p>Silence reigned for a moment but was broken subsequently when King Idhrenion entered the hall, groaning and holding one side of his head with his hand.</p><p>“I’m never drinking again for the next hundred years,” slopping down at the chair between them. “It feels like my head is about to explode!” aggressively massaging his temples. </p><p>“There’s a quick remedy to that and I'm more than willing to do it for you,” Thranduil suggested in a serious tone. </p><p>“Oh please do! I want to get rid of this ramming ache right away,” gulping a cup of cold water with his shaking hands, spilling some of the liquid into his clothes. </p><p>“Let’s chopped off your head, you'll be free from the pain in an instant,” his face still blank, not showing any sign of mirth or humor. </p><p>“I curse the day I met you. I regret knowing your name. Valar! Why did you even allow this abomination to walk the surface of middle earth!,” leaning back at  the chair, throwing his hands in an exaggerated manner. “I’m surprised orcs do not mistake you as their  master,” saying it with a sneer. </p><p>“Idhrenion, you forgot you're an elf last night. You drank like a mad dwarf and challenged everyone into a drinking duel,” staring straight ahead while placing the napkin on top of his legs, “You brought that torment upon yourself, now suffer from it,” beating every part of him, leaving no room to form an argument. </p><p>Orelien watched in silence as two old kings bickered like an old married couple. <em>How long have they known each other? Do they converse like this all the time?</em> Looking simultaneously at the two, mentally  taking notes of how completely diverse they are.</p><p>One is just at the right spot of the spectrum while the other one is dangling at the extreme end. Nevertheless, she enjoyed what she's seeing; laughing in secret at their sadistic exchanges. </p><p>The struggling king waved his hand, calling for the kitchen staff to serve the food. When everything was laid down, Thranduil motioned for one of the maids to pour him some wine. He raised his cup on his left side, extending his arm a little farther, near enough for the other king to smell the beverage.</p><p>Idhrenion coiled at the smell as he desperately covered his nose to prevent the scent from infiltrating his impaired senses.  </p><p>Thranduil mentally laughed at the sight. As a matter of fact, he was not in the mood for wine nor he came to like the taste of it, he only did it just to irk him more.</p><p><em>Orcs hmm? The only one that should be regretting here is me.</em> As he watched his friend throws another set of backlash at him. “Regrets come last, my friend. You're stuck with me, make your peace with it,” downing the wine in one gulp.  </p><p>King Idhrenion wanted to make another retort but thought better of it; Thranduil could always think of a smarter thing to say and he hated him for being so good at it. He retreated from their verbal combat and focused at the silent witness of their early morning banters. “Did you sleep well last night, morning star?”</p><p>Orelien felt uncomfortable at the abrupt attention; gleaning from it that his father admitted defeat and wanted to move over it. She took this as a plea for rescue so she answered him in a lively tone.</p><p>“I slept great, ada. Actually, it's the nicest sleep I've ever had in a long time,” while she looked at her wine-stricken father. “Here, have a cup of coffee ada,” pushing the cup toward him. “They’re good for curing the sickness that comes after.”</p><p>He thanked his daughter with a nod then took a sip of the hot beverage. He sighed in relief when he felt that the warm liquid was doing wonders on easing his pain. When he felt like he was sane enough to engage in another discourse with the male elf beside him, he began by asking a question. </p><p>“Melon nin, do you have plans for the day?” </p><p>“I have to make some preparations, we will be leaving at first light tomorrow,” cutting his meat in a swift and soundless motion.</p><p><em>Does he always have to do everything with finesse and grace? </em>Orelien observed; amazed at how he exact he was while she, on the other hand, appeared to be like breaking the plate when slicing the meat as if she's cutting a tree with a rusting saw. Then his words sunk into her. <em>He's leaving? Already?</em> Dismayed at his quick stay. <em>One day of knowing him and I long deeply for him already.</em> </p><p>“Leaving me too soon, melon nin?” mirth on his tone. </p><p>“I have a kingdom to rule and enemies to conquer, Idhrenion, engaging in a causeless word play with you is not my ideal choice of a good time.”</p><p>“ Very well then, I’ll send a fourth of my army with you,” Idhrenion replied. Thranduil nodded, grateful for the grand gesture. “For you will be taking along my precious daughter with you, I wanted to be assured of her safety. Furthermore, you'll be needing added forces to cleanse the evil that infested your borders,” forcing the offer upon him. </p><p>Thranduil went cynical for a moment; he was eager to leave for the reason that he wanted to forget for a while the agreement he was bound to fulfill in a year's time. But he also thought of the benefit he will gain; his army is sufficient in number but an added reinforcement is a much welcome relief.</p><p>After weighing, he decided to set aside his personal discomforts and chose what's good for his kingdom. <em>Politics, it comes in combos and packages.</em></p><p>“I assure you, I will not allow harm to come into your daughter's way,” indirectly accepting the offer. </p><p>“Now that put me to ease. One year will be a good amount of time for Orelien to adjust and make herself comfortable and it's an opportunity for the both of you to get to know each other.”</p><p>Her mood went from devastatingly dismayed to extremely thrilled; she was so excited at the prospect of venturing his other sides. </p><p>“Do you have any objections, nin miel?” looking at her daughter, searching for a hint of objection which he knows that there was none. </p><p>“I will do as what you say, Ada,” trying her earnest not squeak out and grin. </p><p>“I guess we have come into a conclusion then,” downing the rest of the coffee. “Thranduil, don't you want to give the spring a visit? Orelien can take you there,” asking and suggesting all at once.</p><p>The young elleth winced as memories of yesterday rushed back to her. The Mirkwood king focused his sight on her, catching her eyes, demanding for her to cast her gaze back.</p><p>“I've seen all of it already.  I've seen more than enough for the image to burrow itself into my memory,” watching as an excessive amount of red tinted her cheeks. </p><hr/><p>The sky is getting brighter and the morning twilight heralds the beginning of a new day.</p><p>Everyone was moving and doing their intended chores. Trackers were sent in advance to secure the way; soldiers mounted their respected rides, they were heavily armed and covered in armor; provisions and camping materials were already loaded on the wagons; the Woodland king took his place at the front, majestic and glorious as always as he sits on his elk as if it was his throne; while Orelien, clothed in her golden armor, were placed at the center of the convoy, sandwiched and guarded in all corners. </p><p>“May your journey be guided by pure starlight, nin miel,” her father lovingly kissed her brow, holding her face with both hands. “Isn't he the most aesthetic ellon?,” asking it in a whisper. Orelien grinned in agreement. “Of course, when did I ever go wrong,” grinning back at her. “Orelien, you may choose not to tell me but I can see it in your eyes how much space he has already occupied in your heart. Do everything in your power to save a little for yourself.” </p><p>“Ada, is it not that when we love someone we should them give our heart completely? It's the way of loving, either you give love or not love at all,” she meekly answered. </p><p>Idhrenion's grin turned into a sad smile; celebrating her purity but frowning upon it at the same time. However, he has faith in her will and spirit.</p><p>“Just be yourself, morning star, but don't forget the root of all this. You're doing this for your kingdom.”</p><p>“I know ada, I'll make you proud,” she hugged her father tightly, “I miss you already.”</p><p>“You always make me proud daughter,” giving her a tight bear-hug, “now go, before the master of darkness forcefully take you away from me,” tapping her shoulder, releasing her from his grip. </p><p>When everything was settled, Thranduil shouted a resounding command, “Gwaem!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the bantering part. </p><p>Anyone cringing from how love-stricken she is? I promise, there's a character development that will come soon after.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're reaching the climax, we're almost there. Hang on with me, please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They rode for hours, stopping for a while to take refreshments and rest the horses. When the dark is slowly eating the last remnants of red and orange in the sky, Thranduil decided to halt the troops.</p><p>“We make camp here tonight!” effortlessly dismounting from his elk. While Orelien struggled to get down from her horse as she felt sore all over her back and lower body.</p><p>This is her first-time traveling long distance. She groaned in exhaustion when she thought of the length they would have yet to make.</p><p>She plopped down on a nearby tree trunk and waited infor her tent to be assembled. Maella walked toward her, grinning at her current state. </p><p>“Sore, are we?” obviously teasing her</p><p>“No, I'm just stretching my limbs and back because they're tired. Of course, I'm sore all over, Maela!” massaging her thighs, “I didn't know it's going to hurt this much,” looking as if she's about to cry. “Why are you not sore?”</p><p>“I was a soldier once. I had my fair share of riding back in the days. When life became peaceful, I got so bored so I switched occupation and boom bwala! I met you. Since then, life never became peaceful,” grinning all the more. </p><p>“For a 3,000-year-old and more, I'm not surprised you're still unwed,” glaring at her. “You have the nastiest mouth.”</p><p>When her tent was built and her makeshift bed was made; she immediately sought the confines of the soft cot right after her armors were removed. Sooner than later, she was wandering the world of sleep. </p><hr/><p><br/>The neighing of the horses and the loud clanking of metals brought her out from her dreamless repose. </p><p>When she moved to rise up, Orelien flinched at the pain. Her muscles were cramping and begging her to stop moving.</p><p>She felt like she was beaten into a pulp. Determined to get up, she inhaled a deep breath and summoned all her strength to raise her upper body.</p><p>“Oh it hurts!” yelping out loudly. She spread her eyes around the tent, looking for her friend. <em>Just where is that brute when I needed her the most.</em></p><p>When she grew impatient of waiting, she braced herself for the most painful rising from bed she'll ever have in her entire life. </p><p>One by one she moved her limbs until her feet touched the grassy ground; when she felt that she had gathered enough momentum, she motioned to stand up.</p><p>Fatefully, she did, but a curse or two followed after. “Morgoth’s wrath! Why did I refused to ride that carriage! Wise decision, Orelien! Wise decision!" cautious in lifting up her upper inner garment. </p><p>“It's because you were not thinking at all,” Maella interjected, bringing in a tray of food. “There’s a bowl of warm water at the corner, clean yourself after you're done unclothing yourself,” placing the food on top of the bed.</p><p>“Are you not going to lend me a hand?” she looked at her maid questioningly. </p><p>“You're not supposed to nurse the pain, sweetling. It will torture you more if you keep idle about it. The best way to shoo the pain away is to keep up with it” lecturing her like the experienced soldier she was. </p><p>Orelien can do nothing but heed her advice. After a tormenting walk toward the wash basin, she enduringly wiped her body with a wet towel while Maela prepared her clothes for the day.</p><p>After a lot of yelping and jerking, her friend finally took pity on her and  helped her get dressed for the ride. </p><hr/><p>After a few attempts of mounting Silverleg, she always end up yelping in agony. The horse was being difficult as it refused her commands to sit.</p><p>“Big fellow, sit so I could mount you,” but the horse remained resolute  on standing his ground. “No treats for today,” no response. “No treats for a week,” but the beast kept ignoring her. </p><p>Galion noticed the stand-off and turned to Thranduil, asking him to watch the coup. The king just stared at the tandem, not attempting to do something. </p><p>“My king, are you not going to help your bride? She's having a difficult time,” Galion indirectly suggested. </p><p>“I don't see any difficulty in her situation, Galion,” dismissing his butler's request. </p><p>“I've seen her limping when she went out of her tent and based from what I know, this is her first time traveling this far so practically she is sore all over,” getting irked at his king's placidity. </p><p>“From whom did you know that little information of yours, Galion?” diverting the content of the conversation as he had seen him talking with an elleth the previous night. </p><p>Galion was momentarily speechless at the sudden alteration, “That’s not the point, my lord. What I'm only asking you is to be a ladies elf to your intended,” defending his request. </p><p>Thranduil sighed in defeat then pulled the reins, guiding his elk to move toward the other duo.</p><p>“You need help,” he drily told her.</p><p>“No, thank you,” jumping a little to mount her horse, prideful to accept his help yet again.</p><p>“It’s not a request, I'm taking no for an answer,” going down his elk. Orelien stood still, waiting for his next move.</p><p>Just like the first meeting, he scooped her into his arms then commanded the furry beast to kneel. He swiftly rode the elk then placed her in front of him; sandwiched between his thick laps.</p><p>As expected, she was flushed and red like an overripe berry. The king called for one the guards to take charge of the horse who rebelled against his master. </p><p>They rode like that for the rest of the journey. Day after day, the red hue on her cheeks lessened into a fair amount of pink.</p><p>The elvenking, oblivious as he may seems, noticed the changed.<em> I will see to it that those pinkish tinges shall be reduced to white as time passes by. </em></p><p>After a week of riding, they reached into a meadow wherein an endless forest lies next to it. Orelien breathed in awe at how tall and robust the trees are. <em>This must be Mirkwood.</em></p><p> A narrow road was lain straight into the forest while at the entrance stood a female statue carved in white stone. It was chiseled into perfection giving the impression as if the lady is real. The feature that struck her the most is her face, she cannot find the right words of compliment to describe it. </p><p>She felt him tensed, curious as to why, she raised her head to look at his face. For the first time in forever, she saw life in his eyes.</p><p>Then she remembered the stories she heard.<em> This must be his wife.</em> She felt nothing but admiration for the elleth. Actually praising her for her unearthly beauty. And as to the king, she felt compassion and adoration all at once. Adoring how deeply he loves while wanting to share his woes and sorrow. </p><hr/><p>As they go deeper and farther, their pace turned more hurried but cautious. Orelien can easily feel and smell the tension coming from him.</p><p>His senses were on full-alert while his hand often strays at the handle of his sword; ready to sheathe it out at any moment. </p><p>She then felt him relaxed when they reached the greener part of the forest. The air was cold and fresh, unlike the previous parts they passed by.</p><p>Birds were happily chirping at the branches while sunlight brightly shines through the leaves, illuminating the way.She heard a strong current of water flowing nearby, a river perhaps.</p><p>A few moments later, they reached the end of the road. She was shocked at the sight that welcomed her.</p><p>It was an enormous door made out of stone and on it sides were huge pillars that bear intricate vine engravings in them.</p><p>In front of it is a massive bridge made out of the same materials. Her senses worked all at once, leaving her confused of what to pacify first. </p><p>At the entrance awaits his people; eager for the return of their king but more excited at the blessing he brought back with him.</p><p>His council were lined up in front of the crowd, ever prepared to welcome their siege.</p><p>Thranduil slid down from his mount, carrying her along with him. He gently put her down, assisting her back in case she lose balance. After making sure she's faring well, he turned his attention to the crowd before him. </p><p>Manthenion stepped forward and greeted him with their traditional gesture, “We are glad to have you back, my king. The kingdom celebrates your return,” straying his eyes at the young elleth.</p><p>“This is Princess Orelien of Tuiledor, daughter of King Idhrenion, my betrothed. She will be staying with us from now on and I demand from all of you to treat her with utmost respect and acceptance.”</p><p><em>Tell that to yourself</em>, Galion thought. </p><p>Manthenion looked at her with high regards as his dark brown eyes shine with kindness. She searched all the eyes in front of her and only detected good faith and respect in them.</p><p>“What a beauty you are, my lady. You're glowing like starlight.” She blushed at the compliment but still managed to mouth a soft ‘thank you.’ “Come, you must be tired from the journey,” ushering her inside. </p><hr/><p>Orelien was awaken by a soft and sweet feminine voice accompanied by a couple of gentle shakes which is very much unlike the kind of waking she gets from Maela.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, she opened her eyes and looked for her, only to find out that she was peacefully snoring at the other side of the bed.</p><p>Her attention was diverted when the elleth cleared her voice, “I’m sorry to interrupt your rest, my lady, but we should be grooming you now for the upcoming feast tonight,”  which sends her into panick because she forgot about it. </p><p>“My bad, I'm sorry I overslept, I suppose the road took its toll on me,” explaining herself. </p><p>“Oh there's nothing to apologize for, my lady. We still have plenty of time  and besides, the celebration won't start without you” smiling at her, putting her at ease. </p><p><br/>“Why?” she asked dumbfoundedly, flattered at the importance they are giving her.</p><p>“It’s simply because you're the star of the party, my lady,” her eyes flickered in pure gladness, “Your arrival is worth celebrating.”</p><p>“Again, why?” finding it difficult to keep her self together, still shrugging off the last remnants of sleep.</p><p>“For the reason that our kingdom will have a queen again,” still smiling, not minding how slow her mistress is in sorting things out.</p><p><em>Of course,  why did I forget that? It's the core reason why I'm here</em>, scorning at how stupid she was. </p><p>“I.. I don't know what to say.”</p><p>She was fully convinced to place herself into this situation because of him. All hints of hesitation were abruptly dropped when she came to know that the king and her rescuer are the same person.</p><p>“Things are gradually sinking into me. As a matter of fact, It's only moments ago that I get to weigh the severity of the situation where I'm in right now.”</p><p>“I understand, my lady. No one is rushing you, but as far as the kingdom is concerned, you have nothing to worry about for we will make sure you'll feel accepted and loved,” assuring everything is going smooth for her. </p><p>“Please stop being so formal, you can call me by name. I'm pretty certain you have known of it already,” wanting to establish a casual relationship with her. “What is your name by the way?”</p><p>“I'm Miluiel, my lady,” obviously hesitant at her request, “It’s not proper to call our future queen just by her name.”</p><p>“You wanted me to feel accepted, right Miluiel?” she nodded in silence, “the only way you can make me feel that way is by seeing me without a title or a crown. I need friends to begin with.”</p><p>“If that's what you wish, my la-, Orelien,” shy and shocked all at once. </p><p>“There, that's better. Shall we start preparing Miluiel?” rising from her bed, taking one of the pillows with her.</p><p>“I’m sorry if what I'm about to do will appear to be inappropriate to you,” warning the maid, leaving her puzzled and curious as to what she'll do next.</p><p>Orelien swung the pillow as high as she can and smashed it against a sleeping Maela. She woke up confused and angry all at once. “That’s for shaking me off for the last few days, I was sore for friendship's sake!”</p><p>“You should be thankful you have a friend like me!” Stretching her hands up in the air. </p><p>“Miluiel, this is Maela, do not make the same mistake I did, don't befriend this fiend if you want to live in peace for the rest of your life,” her face appears to be serious but a subtle hint of humor is obviously noticeable. </p><p>Miluiel was amazed at how vibrant and lively her personality is; liking her all the more as time ticks by. “I'm excited to see you wear the gown the king has sent for you.. Come, my la-, Orelien. You have to try our hot spring.”</p><p>“Spring? So we'll have to take a bath outside?” </p><p>“No, it's a flowing pool inside your chamber, what makes the water hot is something that only the king has knowledge about,” giving her an overview as they walk towards the area. </p><p>Orelien uttered nothing but praise to everything she sees ever since her arrival. The pool appears to be like a mini version of a spring which is big enough for two or three people.</p><p>“How fancy!” rushing excitedly to the water, hurriedly undressing herself. “Hmmmmm, this is what I exactly needed right now! Maela, join me, I can smell you from here already.”</p><p>“Elves don't smell you little sprite,” looking at her in despise. </p><p>“Unfortunately, you're not an elf. What are you? That's the thing I've been figuring out for such a long time,” speaking to her in as-a-matter-of fact tone. </p><p>“Funny, Orelien, funny,” scooping and splashing some of the hot water into her friend's face.</p><hr/><p>The king made her wore a tailored- to -perfection silver and blue gown. It's successful in making her look seductive but modest at the same time.</p><p>Her hair was left unbraided because the king prefers it that way. Maela placed her tiara on top of her head as a finishing touch.</p><p>Symbolizing that the princess of another kingdom is here to marry your old grumpy but handsome king.</p><p>She looked at the ring he gave her, wondering how did he manage to choose the perfect size for her. </p><p>Upon going out the door, the king is there already, waiting for her to come out. He silently offered his arms to her, motioning her to slick her hands around it.</p><p>She unhesitatingly did what he bids. He leads them into a curvy and seamless paths, making her dizzy and disheveled.</p><p>Alas! They've reached an  enormous hall. Based from her estimation, Thousands of elves could fit inside it. </p><p>A circle-shaped dome is the highlight of the ceiling- giving a view of the sky and the stars that burn from afar. </p><p>She thought caves were just homes to goblins and wild beasts but now that she had seen the home he has made for his people; she worships him all the more.</p><p>She senses a wildness in him that he doesn't try to hide and it was one of things that drives her savage for him. </p><p>Everyone stands aside to make a way for the king and his intended; extending their arms when the king passes through them.</p><p>When they reached the dais, Thranduil raised his hand, demanding silence in an authoritative manner. “By Eru's guidance, we returned from our journey unscratched and our numbers intact. But there's a much more important blessing we should be grateful for," pausing, straying his sight all over the place. “I came back with a queen and an added reinforcement!” indirectly telling the crowd the reason why. “We will be celebrating our marriage after a year, just in time for Yule's feast!”</p><p><br/>The crowd cheered and chanted, “Hail to the Elvenking! Hail to the future queen!” repeating it over and over again.</p><p>Thranduil signaled the orchestra to play a merry tune to ride the wholesome ambiance. “Let the celebrations begin!” and upon shouting it, the music went louder and the foods abundantly came out of nowhere.Wine was overflowing; widely available to those who want to drink themselves into oblivion. </p><p> </p><p>Orelien was greeted warmly by everyone. They talked to her in a cheerful way, easing her nerves until she felt comfortable in her own skin. Ladies praised her beauty and how alluring she was in her dress while ellons politely regarded her as a noble lady.</p><p> Thranduil was not touching a single food, he was contentedly sipping his wine in silence. Orelien sees this and thought to fill his plate for him. Little did she know, all eyes are casted into her. Thranduil cannot resist the gesture since everyone is hoping for him to accept her thoughtfulness. He placed down his cup in defeat and eat the food that she picked for him. Orelien smiled sweetly, enjoying  herself in taking care of him. </p><p>Little by little, the dinner table was becoming empty. Everyone was leaving it in exchange for the dance floor.</p><p>The music changed from festive into a slow and romantic melody. Orelien was watching the couples when little hands tapped her back.</p><p>She turned to look at who it was and she was greeted by two cute elfings. They're twins and the only thing that differs them to one another is their hair. She was silently thanking the Valar for the obvious difference. </p><p>“Well hello to the two of you,” grinning at them. “I am Princess Orelien, how about you?”</p><p>“I am Rilien,” says the brown-haired one.</p><p>“And I'm Istuion,” says the raven. </p><p>“You have lovely names, sweethearts. How can I be of service to you?” </p><p>“May I have a dance with you, my lady?” Rilien shyly asked. </p><p>“No fair, I got here first,” Istuion pouted. </p><p>“But it was I who asked her first,” Rilien retorted. </p><p>“Why don't we all dance at the same time? We can form a circle,” the twins quickly approved of her suggestion. </p><p>Now it was only the king who was left at the table; silently observing everything. He was amazed at how they easily accepted her, no contradictions nor slight hesitations in between.</p><p>He trailed his eyes to the trio; few elfings joined in, not long after until adults of both sexes gladly linked in. Everyone was genuinely laughing while they go round in circles. All the watchers were either smiling or a sign of mirth were shown in their eyes. </p><p>Orelien felt so light and grateful for the grace these people are giving her. Before coming into Mirkwood, she was intent on trying her best to get their approval and it warms her heart that she no longer needed to that. Now she's only left with one person to woe. <em>The Elevenking. </em></p><p>Thranduil, on the other hand, was also in deep thoughts. <em>Try your hardest if you must. There are battles I never lose. </em><br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breaching Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be warned, there's smut on this chapter. Who cares anyway?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year quickly passed by and Orelien has easily wormed her way into everyone's heart, except for one. </p>
<p>The king was adamant about building an invisible wall between them, raising it higher and higher as the days go by. However, she was also persistent in her quest of pursuing him. </p>
<p>Making extra efforts on preparing his meals every morning; asking how his day went during dinners; and volunteering to do the errands he asked his maids to do. </p>
<p>The kingdom was more than happy to help her: the kitchen staff taught her how to cook the king's favorite dishes ; the guards would tell her right away their siege's direction whenever she’s out looking for him; his council was quick to acknowledge her presence whenever she's around, collectively scheming to give them time alone. </p>
<p>The entire kingdom is nursing its champion, backing her up all along the way. In a bird's eye view, it's a duel between an entire battalion versus a ruthless and powerful warrior who has never tasted defeat. </p>
<p>Within the span of one year, she has accomplished more than what he had expected her to achieve. Now she acts like she was born and bred into the place.</p>
<p> The children adore her, competitively vying for her attention. In return, she plays with them everyday. His people talk to her with ease and comfort but polite enough to adhere to the protocols. Even his elk did not escape her charm, it stays calm and unbothered whenever she's petting it. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, the king is not bothered by her progress for he is wise to know that he does not have control over the others' emotion. Except his own. With all the confidence in the world, he is certain as ever that his defenses shall never crumble to the ground.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Orelien cannot contain the excitement and anxiety she's feeling as her father walked her down the aisle. </p>
<p>The weather was sunny and bright but the cold winds of winter balanced the ambiance.</p>
<p> The garden was lavishly decorated by primroses, winter pansies, aconites, and white roses. The first three are naturally cold-resistant but the last one, she did not know how the gardeners managed to preserve so much of them as they were scattered all over the place. </p>
<p>The surrounding is  wonderfully adorned but the one that took her breath away is the person who's waiting for her at the end of the aisle. </p>
<p>Everything about him at that moment screams regality and glorious splendor as he wears his crown of woods and winterberries . He was dressed in all white, perfectly matching her sparkling snow gown. </p>
<p>When they reached the edge, Idhrenion cupped his little girl's face and gave her a peck on the forehead. He was teary-eyed while doing this. He turned to Thranduil and gently placed her hand to his waiting cold ones. </p>
<p>Thranduil stared at her for a moment, taking note of her appearance. He cannot deny that she is aesthetically pleasing to begin with.</p>
<p> Because of their height difference, he has the advantage of seeing her blessed twins. The notorious markings on her cheeks automatically activated when she took notice of the movement of his eyes. To taunt her further, he gave her a devious a smirk. </p>
<p>Manthenion, as one of the elders, is given the authority to solemnize the wedding. Under ordinary circumstances, it is the king that assumes the function. The elder elf instructed for the removal of the betrothal rings in exchange for the new ones. After interchangeably removing the old ones, Manthenion gave them the signal to say their vows as they slid the rings into each other's fingers. </p>
<p>Thranduil stared at her, “Orelien, Heir of Tuiledor, I pledge my undying allegiance to you and your people and I vow to stand by your side for all eternity. Father Eru, the Valars, and two kingdoms are witnesses to these promises I swear to you,” saying everything with confidence.</p>
<p>Orelien took her moment, recalling and reciting her vows within her head. “Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, In front of Eru, the Valars, and our people, I pledge my undying love and loyalty to you and I vow to stand by your side until the end of time,” her voice is shaky but every word was said with all certainty.</p>
<p>Manthenion holds a cushion in his hands and on top of it is a wooden crown, exactly like the king's but smaller. Thranduil gently placed it on her head, moving it a little to secure if it’s exactly placed.</p>
<p> The crowd went out of control when little voices crashed the serious moment. </p>
<p>“Where's the kissy-kissy part?” Rilien asked, loud enough for the crowd to hear. </p>
<p>“ I don't know, I've never seen a wedding before,” answered Istuion. Obviously, the twins have no sense of toning down their voices into a volume that elven hearing can no longer decipher. </p>
<p>Idhrenion, like the playful elf himself, rides with the fun. “What are you waiting for, indulge these two curious elfings with their wishes by giving them the most unforgettable weddings of their lives aside from their own!” saying it aloud, earning chuckles and cheers from everyone.</p>
<p>Thranduil tilted up her chin, “You heard what they said, my lady” he said huskily and without further notice, he closed the gap and claimed her lips.</p>
<p> Surprisingly, his lips are warmer and softer than she had imagined. She closed her eyes and fully indulged herself. It's the perfect first kiss, she thought, for she had shared it with the elf of her dreams. She was still at the stage of processing the little milestone of her life when he quickly drew away. Leaving her hanging and aching for more. </p>
<p>The king slid his hand across her back, leading her to face the crowd.  “Behold, your new queen!” as he raises one of his hand in time with the rising of his voice. The crowd cheered and chanted, “Long live the King! Hail to the Queen! Long live the King! Hail to the Queen!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The young queen was nervously waiting at his bed, anxious for the possible scenarios that are about to unravel before her. She has taken a bath and was already divested of the long and heavy gown she wore most of the day.</p>
<p>She left the feast early for she was  suffocated and irritated by the thick layers of clothing that tightly hug her body. Moreover, weariness  took its toll on her. Exhaustion surely hit her for she  stayed awake the entire night in anticipation for the biggest even of her life. </p>
<p> Hours ago her nerves are screaming that  they wanted to rest but now that she is all settled up, her mind does not allow her to do so. Every part of her is activated in full alert, unconsciously preparing for a nerve-wracking situation. </p>
<p>As minutes tick by, she grew more restless and nervous, because at any given time, his husband will arrive. Her mind stopped momentarily at the word for she can not believe the wonderful reality she is in right now. Thranduil is my husband? So it only means I am his wife now??!<em>!,</em> inwardly screaming at the fortune she's taken as her own. She hugged the pillow in sheer exhilaration while recalling her memory of their kiss. </p>
<p>The creaking of the door brought her back to her senses and with it entered the most anticipated occupant. He closed the wooden entry with a wave of his hand, leaving her astounded to the magic he has over his palace.<em> The spring, the doors, what else?</em> She trailed her eyes after him, observing his every move.</p>
<p>He disappeared into the bathroom and a few moments later he emerged without his boots and upper garments on, leaving him only in his breeches. </p>
<p>The young wife was utterly shocked and flushed but obviously not repulsed to what he has shown her. Rest assured, it was quite the opposite. </p>
<p>Her heart accelerated in top speed when he stepped toward the bed. She unclasped her arms from the pillow and laid still on her back; declaring herself fully available for his disposal.</p>
<p> She gripped the sheets when she felt the bed moved when he dipped his knees into it. Within a matter of seconds, a huge figure is looming over her. She sucked a deep breath in when his deep ocean eyes lulled her into his depth. </p>
<p>He ran his palm along her exposed arms and shoulder, rubbing it in a back and forth motion. She attempted to close her eyes but he spoke to her in his commanding tone, “look at me.” So she did. </p>
<p> He trailed his fingers down her cheeks, to her little nose, and down to her lips. He pulled her lower lip with his thumb, moving it slowly in tiny circles. Without a word, he leaned down and lightly bit and sucked the lip he's toying with. </p>
<p>A few seconds after, he let go of her lip and looked at her expression. She's undeniably hooked and eager for more. </p>
<p>He poured down wet kisses on her neck and shoulders, particularly stopping at one of her clavicles, sucking it hard which earned a moan from her. </p>
<p>He only stopped when he felt he had sucked her skin hard enough. He raised his head and inspect his work and when he seemed content of what he did, he diverted his attentions to her ears.</p>
<p> He licked and nibbled the tip of it, making her soft and giddy all over. His oral ministrations are coupled with sensual caressess on her bare arms and neck. She was painfully enjoying every ministration he's doing when he huskily whispered into her,</p>
<p>“Do you think I do not know of the games you put up with just to woe me, princess?” he said seductively, sinking one of his hands into her hair then pulled it backwards.</p>
<p>Orelien groaned at the sudden pain. Shock and Confusion were written all over her face. </p>
<p> “I am not sorry to inform you that your efforts will only go to waste,”  catching her lips once more then bit it until she squirmed in pain. </p>
<p> “Try if you must, sweet one. But I have to warn you my defenses are unbreakable."</p>
<p> After saying it, he propped on his elbows and rolled away from her, leaving her confused, frustrated, and aching. </p>
<p>“Don’t cover your neck this coming morrow, my queen,” with that being said, he scooped away from her and turned his bare back on her. </p>
<p>Orelien went blanked out for a moment but gathered her thoughts later on.<em> I know thousands of ways to breach a wall, dear husband. Look out for me. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Thranduil woke up the next morning with a kingly breakfast waiting for him.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>3 months later</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The king was having a meeting with his council regarding the deployment of troops into different parts of the kingdom when Feren entered unannounced.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em> “Forgive me for the intrusion my lord but one of our patrol team has not yet arrived, they're expected to report back to camp last night.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why are you informing me just now, captain?” his voice boomed all around the room.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“The team does not follow the intended call time, my lord, but they always manage to come back intact. I was only alarmed when one of the guards spot one of their horses running back alone.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Tell the stables to prepare my elk and gather some of our soldiers! We will salvage what is left!” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Feren bowed his head and dashed outside the room while Thranduil dismissed the meeting, setting it another time.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Galion and two of the guards came running with his armor. They proficiently strap the metals into his body. Not long after, the king is leading his troops into a search operation.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He closed his eyes and focused his senses, relying on the bond that he shares with his forests and with his subjects. He only heard murmurs and gibbers, so he listened deeper and opened his fea wider. After giving much focus, the unrecognizable mumbles and stammers came clear to him. </p>
<p>“Surrender your pretty asses now. You're outnumbered,” the biggest of the group mockingly said. “Oooh, you got a fine looking lass in the group, I bet she has nice tits and is hairless down there,” grinning like a mad dog.</p>
<p>“I'd rather die than let you touch me you vile creature!” shouted the she-elf. </p>
<p>“Your stubbornness arouse me she-elf, I can't wait to gag that mouth with my dick!” laughing madly. </p>
<p>Thranduil nudged the reins and led the elk southward, “To the borders!”  If they double their speed, they'll arrive just in time to repel the massacre. </p>
<p>
  <em>Easterlings! Men could have never been more repulsive but apparently they can!</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Three out of ten guards were severely wounded, two of them were dead already, while the remaining five bravely fought for their lives, still going on in circles to shield the wounded from further attacks. </p>
<p>A few more minutes and they'll collapse to the ground out exhaustion. Verya, the only elleth in the group, dropped her sword and was about to be grabbed by the leader when a flying arrow hit the center of his forehead. When she looked back, it was the king that took the aim. </p>
<p>“Finish them, leave no one alive!” shouting in rage as he chopped the heads of the enemies, beheading two easterlings at the same time. After a few blinks, no men was left standing. All of them are dead. </p>
<p>The king knelt down between the three soldiers then he started chanting, calling for the trees and the land to help him and so together they combined forces and lent some of their strengths to his ailing warriors. </p>
<p>Even when he got back to his palace, his rage didn't dissipated but it become more vicious and fuller instead. </p>
<p>Life is precious to the eldar while these barbaric mortals took two  cherished lives away. He is fuming in anger, wanting nothing but to exact revenge on this accursed tribe. </p>
<p>Upon his instruction, Galion quickly removed his armor when he stepped down from his elk. He could not think of a better way to release the tension other than a hot bath; hence, he hurriedly strode toward his chambers. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Orelien was wiping herself with a towel when the king slammed the door open, scaring the shit out of her. </p>
<p>Out of fright, she tightened the cloth around her body. The king swallowed at the sight, his rage still taking over. He looked at her just as how a predator hunts its prey.</p>
<p> The warm bath is long forgotten for he has found a much pleasurable way to unload his pent up emotion. </p>
<p>“Don't cover yourself,” commanding as if he own every inch of her. Although shaking out of fear, she made no protest and dropped the towel down the floor. </p>
<p>He walked toward her in big strides, desperate to touch every corner of her body. When he came face to face with her, he grabbed both sides of her face and slammed his lips into hers. Kissing her torridly as if her mouth could quell his thirst. He licked, bit, and sucked her lips and tongue, leaving no stones unturned. </p>
<p>He slid his hands down her body, venturing every curve and corner for the first time. He squeezed her butt checks firmly, pressing her close to his body, leaving no space between them. </p>
<p>When she finally took a grasp of what is happening, Orelien slung her arms around his neck while she responds to his heated advances. </p>
<p>They're at the ascending point of pleasure when she felt a heavy slap on her bum. She retrieved to break the kiss but Thranduil caught her lips. He smacked her again for the second time and it earned her a breathy moan from him. No matter how hard she tried, she cannot focus on the kiss because of the stinging effect on her back. </p>
<p>After his attention on her bottom, he moved his hands forward. Orelien sucked a breath when she felt him cupped her cunt. A bolt of pleasure rushed through her spine when his fingers touched his clit, teasing her in an up and down motion. She yelped and jerked at the same time when he slipped a finger inside her core. Moving it in a come-hither motion. </p>
<p>Her new found heaven was distorted when he stopped what he's doing and ordered her to get on the bed. </p>
<p>“Lie down on your back and spread your legs for me."</p>
<p>Orelien did what he bids  and spread her legs wide open. Her juices were all over core and thighs. Her flower is pink and made glossy by arousal. Her hole is tiny, while her clit has grown in size, shamelessly screaming for relief. </p>
<p>Thranduil went hard as stone at the sight.  He quickly removed his boots and divested all his clothes. Just as when he pushed down his pants, his cock sprang out, proud and mighty and precum is leaking out of its head. </p>
<p>Orelien blushed madly for seeing an actual male's anatomy at the first time. Basing from her husband's size, she feared it may not fit inside her. To top it all, his body is impeccably divine. She could look at it day and night and she’ll still have something left to say. </p>
<p>“Do you like what you're seeing, little one?” he asked in his most seductive tone and danger in his eyes. Orelien could not form a word so she answered him with a nod. </p>
<p>He crawled on top of the bed and stop just below her cunt. She yelp in surprise when he snaked two of his hands around her thighs and pulled her toward his face. </p>
<p>She was shocked all the more when he slowly licked her genital. It did not took her long to be moaning and writhing while he sucked her clit and fucked her core with his tongue.</p>
<p> He slipped one finger while his tongues are doing wonders with her clit and when he felt that she can take one more, he slipped another finger in. </p>
<p>Orelien felt a warm sensation inside her but was unsure of what it is. The further he goes with what he is doing, the hotter it becomes. Then it came to the point that the pent up pressure explode, leaving her momentarily dysfunctional but delighted.</p>
<p> Whatever that is, she wanted to experience it again. </p>
<p>Thranduil crashed himself on top of her, rubbing his object of excitement against her oversensitive core. He kissed her again with a graver ferocity than the first. She tasted herself in his mouth and the sight of it made her feel more wanton. Sooner than later, she's moving along with him. </p>
<p>He stopped moving his hips and looked down at her, “I cannot assure you that this will not hurt but I can only promise  that there is immeasurable pleasure after the pain,” seeking for her consent which he knows she'll freely give. </p>
<p>“I’ll willingly take the two, my king. This is something I only want to do with you,” answering meekly. Thranduil kissed her again while he made attempts on thrusting his raging sword inside her. Putting it in, little by little. </p>
<p>When he heard her moan, he sheathed his cock right to the tilt. Thranduil groaned in pleasure at his triumph while she reacted otherwise.</p>
<p>Orelien cannot help but scream and cling to him tightly, the pain is so much than she had expected. But not an ounce of regret came into her mind. </p>
<p>The king went totally still for a moment, giving her time to adjust to his fateful intrusion. Tears fell down her cheeks but happiness was one of the reason why.</p>
<p> She waited for this moment to come. Just like every other couple: she wanted to be intimate with him. And she just hopes that this may usher them into new beginnings. </p>
<p>Thranduil started moving and making little thrusts. Then he shifted into fuller ones until it become long powerful strokes which pushed her upwards whenever he slams into her. </p>
<p>He lowered his head and popped of one of her nipples into his mouth. Adding extra pleasure with the feeling down her core. Her moans grew louder as his thrusts go deeper and faster. The sounds of his cock ramming in and out her pussy reverberate all over the room. </p>
<p>Orelien was close to her second climax, feeling rhe tightening coil inside her womb again. Not long after, a stronger flash of white took over her. Blocking out her vision and sending her to the highest level of euphoria.</p>
<p>At the height of her emotion, she poured everything she had in heart. “I love you…. I love you.. I love you my king,” as she battles to come down from the high heavens. </p>
<p>Thranduil stopped thrusting and waited for her to calm down from her climax. </p>
<p>“Now that you've had yours, it's time that I take mine. On your knees."</p>
<p>She's kneeling on her knees and elbows, completely exposed for him to see, when a hard smack hit her cheek. She squealed in surprise, then it was followed again by another until she lost count of the slaps. It was supposed to be painful but Orelien found the stinging sensation sensually arousing making her wetter and aching for more. </p>
<p>He grabbed her hips higher, levelling it within his groin, this left her breasts squashed on the bed. Unhesitatingly, he entered her in one go.</p>
<p> He didn't slow his strokes like the way he did before. He was pushing everything inside her in a fast-paced movement. He was pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, his slight groans became roars and feline snarls as he grew wilder and uncontrolled. </p>
<p>He bend a little and grabbed one of her breast, pinching her nipple as hard as he can. She writhed and wriggled her hips in pain but her grip on her was too tight she cannot move at her will. </p>
<p>He changed position and  crashed his weight into her. Biting her shoulder as he force his rod in and out of her but she was too emerged in pleasure to complain.</p>
<p>In the eyes of a third person, the king  appears to be  a merciless yet excellent fucker. A master in the arts of coupling. </p>
<p>He rutted into her a few more times and came out with a booming thunder, taking Orelien along with him. The white heat that he emitted added to her pleasure.</p>
<p> After emerging from the throes of passion, he slipped his cock out of her clenching pussy and dashed toward the bathroom. </p>
<p>When he came out, he's holding a wet piece of cloth with him. </p>
<p>“Turn,” and so she did. He wiped their juices which are abundantly leaking out of her. She grew pale at the sight when she saw the red liquid that stains the wipe. </p>
<p>“Bleeding only happens during the first time. You'll have nothing of it the second one.”</p>
<p><em> So we're going to do this the second time then?</em> She went red at the thought. Thranduil seems to read what's running on her mind.</p>
<p> He cupped one of her cheeks and stared into her eyes, “Sleep, rest your body if you're aching for more. You found yourself an insatiable mate.” </p>
<p>A few moments after closing his eyes, sleep knocked him over. Orelien scooped closer to him and laid her head on top of his arms, nudging her face against his chest. His masculine smell eased her nerves, putting them into a passive state, and without knowing it, she's enjoying the tranquility of slumber.</p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't answer me today. I doubt tomorrow will be different. But I am patient, I can wait. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>